


Golden Slumbers Halloween Interlude

by my_happy_little_bean, SolemnVow



Series: Golden Slumbers [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Body Horror, F/M, Gore, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_happy_little_bean/pseuds/my_happy_little_bean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow
Summary: Golden Slumbers Halloween Special (takes place after chapter 19)





	Golden Slumbers Halloween Interlude

Golden Slumbers: HALLOWEENNNNNNNN TIME! or 

“Those plastic black roses they sell at Walmart for all you goth kids = edgy fucks. ‘Dark as my Soul’, right? ;)”

 

It was foggy. Hard to see in the pervading darkness and yet, something was out there. Suddenly, there was the clacking of heels. He shuddered as the sound grew louder. He struggled to move, to run. His mind screamed to leave, and yet, 

He couldn’t. 

A caress of his cheek, a kiss on his forehead, the smell of her perfume. It was choking him, he couldn’t breathe.

“Please, Heather….. Stop!” A laugh at his pleas. A kiss on his cheek. 

“He said stop. Get away from him, you don’t belong here.” A new, booming voice. A sob of relief escaped Patton as he felt Heather slip away.

“She’s gone.” Logan wrapped his arms around him, before resting a hand over his heart. It felt warm, comforting. Then, all of a sudden, it grew too hot. It felt like claws boring holes into his chest. His mouth opened up into a silent scream as Logan tore his heart out, bearing an awful grin. Strings tugging on his face and arms were clearer, as if they had always been there.

Above him was Heather, pulling Logan this way and that. 

“Like my toy? Watch as he,” She paused and snapped her fingers, causing Logan to collapse into dust, “disappears!” His heart was settled neatly into the ashes as Heather flurred her cape like a magician. She threw her head back and laughed. 

He made a mad dash for his heart, but was just too late. Heather gently scooped it up and brushed it off, holding it high above him. She turned and placed it neatly in a glass box surrounded by dying white roses.

“Don’t you like the arrangement? Haven’t I taken such. good. care?” Heather sighed as she faced him, her face warped into one of concern. “Oh, don’t cry!” She crooned as she wiped away his tears, cupping his face in her hands.

Suddenly she let out a cry of pain as she was knocked to the side, Logan appearing, intact, with a large book in his hands.

“She’s not to be trusted! She’s a liar!” Logan yelled, pointing at Heather. She growled and stood up, shoving Logan back.

“No, you’re the liar!” They both started to fight, tugging at something between them. A teddy bear. A teddy bear with glasses, a light blue polo shirt, and a grey cardigan wrapped around its shoulders.

“No! Stop it!” Patton cried out as he ran toward them. He felt like he was running through jelly. Why can’t I move faster? I need to save him!

As Logan and Heather screeched and clawed at each other, there was a tearing sound, sharp and swift and-

Then he was falling,

Falling to the depths below.

He tried to scream, but his mouth was sewn shut. No one noticed.

He was forgotten,

Broken,

Hurt,

Useless,

Used,

…F

…….A 

………..L

…………….L

………………….I

……………………….N

………………………………..G

And then Patton woke up, his cheeks wet with tears and his heart beating quickly in his chest. Guilt and fear surrounded him like an old blanket.

Was he making the right choice?


End file.
